Déclaration
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS. Le sens de la famille est un concept bien délicat, surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle Teddy Lupin. Et c'est pire encore lorsque l'on est amoureux de celle que l'on a pris pour sa cousine pendant toute son enfance. Et puis, Victoire a un sacré caractère. Teddy ne peut pas le nier.


**Déclaration**

Lorsque le réveil sonna ce matin là, Teddy Lupin mit longtemps à savoir où il était. Rien n'était semblable aux autres matins. Le réveil était trop loin, la chambre était trop en bazar et la jeune femme nue qui dormait contre lui en disait long sur sa nuit. Mais il ne se permettait pas de sortir en semaine.

« Éteins moi ça » grogna la jeune fille.

Il sourit en tendant un peu plus le bras pour éteindre son réveil, qui chantait de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton qui stoppa immédiatement le petit réveil, la jeune femme souffla avant de se tourner pour se rendormir.

Il en profita pour sortir du lit et prendre une douche. Comme tous les matins, l'eau chaude le réveilla complètement, et il en profita pour tourner ses pensées vers la fille qui avait partagé son lit cette nuit.

Il n'avait pas fait d'exception cette semaine, puisqu'il n'était pas sorti. La fille qui dormait dans son lit était venue le voir dès qu'il avait fini l'école hier, et ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. C'était tout naturel, car Victoire Weasley était sa petite amie, et non une fille banale.

Depuis le début des vacances de Noël, ils se voyaient le plus possible. Et le minuscule studio de Teddy était devenu leur lieu de rendez vous préféré. Parce qu'il faisait chaud, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout Londres en plein mois de décembre, qu'ils avaient de la nourriture et surtout, parce qu'ils avaient un lit.

Il sourit en repensant à sa nuit avant de sortir de la douche. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille avant de retourner dans la seule autre pièce de son studio, qui faisait salon, salle à manger, cuisine et chambre. Mais c'était bien suffisant pour une personne.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de son lit, où dormait sa compagne. Il s'assit sur le bord, ce qui le fit horriblement grincer. Cela ne servait donc à rien d'être discret juste avant.

Il dégagea les cheveux légèrement bouclés de la nuque de son amante et s'approcha de celle -ci. Puisqu'elle dormait sur le ventre, il avait son dos nu pour lui tout seul. Il en profita alors pour déposer un baiser entre les omoplates, remonta sur la nuque et redescendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout ce chemin en posant un baiser par centimètre, au moins.

Il sourit contre sa peau en l'entendant soupirer. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, puis ensuite avec plus de fougue. Il y répondit avec envie, mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lui enlevait sa serviette, il dut l'arrêter.

« Non, non, non Vic. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

_Oh, souffla-t-elle. T'as pas marrant ! »

Il se leva pour s'habiller, alors que Victoire le regardait depuis le lit.

« Tu passes Noël au Terrier ?, demanda-t-elle.

_Oui bien sur, répondit-il alors qu'il mettait un jean. Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

_Je ne sais pas. Tu es tout le temps occupé en ce moment.

_Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais passer Noël dans mes cours non plus. Puis hier on a bien passé la soirée ensemble non ? »

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant, repensant à leur soirée, et à leur nuit aussi.

« Et bien, continua-t-il. On passera Noël tous ensemble. Rassurée ?

_Très. »

Elle tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il s'exécuta, se disant qu'il mettrait sa chemise juste après. Il était donc à nouveau allongé sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser.

« Tu commences dans combien de temps ?

_Vingt minutes. »

Elle grogna. Elle grognait toujours lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses horaires. Elle était encore à Poudlard, alors c'est vrai que niveau cours, elle bossait moins. Puis comme il était en études de Médicomagie, c'est vrai qu'il travaillait plus que la plupart des étudiants.

« Comment elles faisaient tes anciennes copines ? Tu partais aussi tôt ?

_Je ne les voyais pas en pleine semaine, et en plus de ça aucune de mes ex n'est venue ici.

_Ton lit n'a donc connu aucune de tes folles nuits, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_Aucune.

_Même pas des histoires sans lendemain ?

_Tu es auror ou quoi ? Pour les rencontres d'un soir, on allait chez elle et je partais avant qu'elle se réveille.

_Charmant. Tout le courage d'un Gryffondor.

_Cela devrait être rassurant pour toi. Tu es la seule fille que j'ai amené ici.

_Cela veut dire que tu dois me passer la bague au doigts et me faire des enfants. Non ?»

Il lui tira la langue et se releva, alors la jeune fille fit une moue boudeuse, pas vraiment contente d'être séparée de son amant.

« Tu veux un truc à manger ?

_Non. Mais un thé s'il te plaît. »

Il prépara donc deux tasses, l'une de thé et l'autre de café. Puis il se prit un croissant, dans lequel il croqua généreusement. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il finirait, alors mieux valait prendre des forces dès le matin. Il fit son sac, et rangea un peu la pièce. Puis il regarda la pendule au dessus du bureau, et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait que dix petites minutes. Il fit une grimace, et se retourna vers son amante.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle devrait elle aussi partir. De toute façon, rester dans le studio seule, cela ne servait à rien. Elle remit rapidement ses sous vêtements, ses collants et sa robe. Elle se doucherait chez ses parents, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps en compagnie de son amoureux.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et se colla contre son torse. Il referma ses bras immédiatement autours de sa taille.

« Tu sens bon, sourit-elle.

_Et toi tu sens ...moi. L'odeur de mon lit sûrement.

_Et tu n'aimes pas ?

_J'adore ça. »

Elle rigola avant de s'éloigner et de rassembler ses affaires.

« Ce soir je rentre chez mes parents. Cela veut dire qu'on ne se reverra que le soir de Noël. »

Il acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« Et … J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait dire à tout le monde pour … Nous.

_Mais ça sert à quoi ?, s'emporta-t-il. Tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble ! James l'a crié sur tous les toits, j'en suis certain.

_Et j'aimerais qu'ils le sachent par nous.

_Non. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout le monde savait pour leur relation ! Elle voulait juste que leur famille l'apprenne officiellement.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

_Cela ne sert à rien. Hormis gâcher la soirée.

_Ça ne gâchera rien ! C'est pour rendre ça officiel.

_Oui rendre officiel que ton père voudra me foutre son poing dans la gueule. »

Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Quoi ?

_Oh arrête. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

_Non, justement, éclaire moi. Toute la famille t'adore Ted, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_Moi je le vois. J'entends déjà les répliques comme « mais vous êtes comme cousins, ce n'est pas bien de vous mettre ensemble », « et bien Teddy, tu t'es lassé de la dernière donc maintenant tu sors avec Victoire ». J'entends déjà les reproches.

« Qu.. non ! Tu fais parti de la famille Teddy ! Ils ne diront jamais ça !

_Oh bien sûr, de toute façon il fallait bien que quelqu'un recueille le petit Lupin orphelin. »

Elle se releva prit son sac et son gilet avant de se retourner vers lui.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse de dire ça ! Tu as une opinion vraiment basse des Weasley. »

Et avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, elle était déjà partie, ne laissant qu'une traînée de parfum derrière elle.

Il n'avait pas revu Victoire depuis deux jours. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre comme une furie à vrai dire. Pas une lettre, pas un mot, rien. Il l'avait très probablement cherché, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hausser le ton devant la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Il trouvait ça complètement stupide, à quoi bon l'annoncer ce soir là ? À rien. Ça ne servait strictement à rien. Alors il n'allait certainement pas céder à ses envies et gâcher Noël.

Il boutonna sa chemise, en laissant le col légèrement ouvert. Il prit le sac qui contenait les cadeaux et transplana devant le Terrier.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il sut qu'il était arrivé à la bonne destination. De dehors, il pouvait déjà entendre les rires, la musique et la bonne humeur. De quoi lui changer les idées.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer, prenant conscience qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise alors que la température extérieure devant être négative. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et entra dans le salon, faisant un grand sourire à tout le monde.

Il embrassa les invités, plus tendrement sa grand mère bien sûr, qui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit fils.

« Teddy mon chéri. Tu es tout fatigué, et tu as encore maigri. Mais regarde toi, tu es tout triste en plus de ça. Et le jour de Noël !

_Non mamy, je vais parfaitement bien. », lui sourit il.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment rassurée, mais la conversation prit fin puisque Lily sauta dans les bras de son cousin.

« Teddy ! »

Elle s'accrocha autours de son cou alors qu'il la portait.

« Tu es quand même venu pour Noël. C'est bien. »

Elle lui embrassa la joue et retourna aller jouer avec ses cousins, ceux qui avaient son âge.

Quant au jeune homme, il avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur. Apparemment, personne ne s'attendait à le voir arriver pour le réveillon. N'importe quoi, comme s'il allait manquer une fête de famille.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait ou disant le mot « famille », une horrible voix résonnait dans sa tête.

« Mais voyons Teddy, tu ne fais pas parti de leur famille. Tu n'as pas de famille. »

Et ça lui baissait le moral au plus bas.

Il avait vu à peu près tout le monde. Sauf Victoire. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Rose non plus, et elles devaient sûrement être ensemble à l'étage en train de se préparer. En retard, évidemment. Ce n'étaient pas des filles pour rien, et encore moins des Weasley.

Mais dix minutes après son arrivée, il les entendit arriver. Rose lui fit rapidement la bise, probablement pressée de retrouver son cousin Albus. Pour Victoire, ce fut plus délicat. Elle arriva devant lui, et avant qu'il fasse un geste pour l'embrasser tendrement, elle lui avait déjà fait la bise, et été partie voir ses grands parents.

Et lui, il restait complètement tétanisé, frustré, et con. Car comme un con, il avait cru qu'elle ne serait pas rancunière, mais c'était mal la connaître.

Maintenant, elle discutait avec sa tante Hermione en affichant un grand sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce sourire était faux, et même si elle avait réussi à berner tout le monde, elle n'arriverait pas à l'avoir lui.

Il s'avança alors vers les deux femmes, qui étaient en conversation sur les ASPICs, de ce qu'il avait compris. Hermione se retourna dès qu'il fut proche d'elles, et engagea la conversation.

« Teddy ! Comment tu vas ?

_Bien, un peu fatigué mais bien. Et toi le travail ?

_Aucun problème. Alors la fac ? J'ai pleins de livres qui pourraient t'intéresser si tu veux. Ils sont dans ma bibliothèque. Passe à la maison quand tu auras le temps, et comme ça je te conseillerai. »

Il hocha la tête, et rentra dans la conversation naturellement. Mais il ne ratait pas le fait que Victoire n'était pas très à l'aise à côté de lui. Elle bafouillait, s'était resservie trois fois de l'hydromel et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Et tout ça le faisait sourire.

Lorsque Angelina et Percy prirent part à la conversation, il se permit de s'éclipser avec Victoire. Ou il se permit plutôt de l'emmener dans un endroit calme où ils pourraient discuter calmement, sans faire attention au regard pas vraiment rassurant de Bill.

« Où est ce que tu m'emmènes », grogna-t-elle alors qu'il lui tirait le bras à travers le cuisine.

Il se mit dans la petite pièce, qui servait de réserve, et qui se trouvait au bout de la cuisine, entre deux immenses placards.

« Tu me fais mal Ted », déclara-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Maintenant que la porte était fermée, il se permit de lui lâcher le bras, et remarqua qu'une marque rouge s'était formée. Il voulut s'excuser mais il en était incapable.

« Bien, je t'écoute. Parce que je suppose que tu ne m'as pas emmenée dans la réserve de nourriture pour me montrer la décoration.

_Je … Tu es très jolie ce soir. »

Elle essaya de retenir le sourire niais qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Mais Teddy le vit, et ça lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Parce que oui, Victoire était très jolie ce soir. Même magnifique. La robe bleu qu'elle portait faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux et ses boucles blondes. Elle était belle, et elle était à _lui_. Enfin, s'il arrêtait de faire le con …

« Écoute Vic. L'autre jour, je me suis emporté, et je m'excuse si j'ai pu te blesser ou quoi. Mais je veux aussi te dire que ce que j'ai dit je le pensais. C'est sûrement mon manque de tact qui a fait que ça s'est mal fini.

_Tu penses vraiment ça de ma famille ? Qu'ils vont te crier dessus parce qu'on est ensemble ?

_Tu viens de le dire Victoire. C'est _ta_ famille, pas la mienne.

_Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils diraient que ce n'est pas bien si on est ensemble, puisque nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, comme tu viens de me le dire. »

Il souffla. Décidément, ce n'était pas facile de discuter avec elle.

« En fait, continua-t-elle. Nous sommes cousins comme ça t'arrange, n'est ce pas ? Comme le fait d'être ensemble. Je suis ta petite amie que quand ça t'arrange. »

Elle voulut sortir mais il bloqua la porte de son bras gauche.

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Vrai. Et tu le sais très bien !

_Bien sûr que je le sais. Comme toi tu sais très bien que toute la famille sera très contente pour nous. »

Il baissa la tête. Il lui était impossible de lui mentir apparemment. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à que son buste touche son torse à lui, et passa une main dans sa chevelure. D'un coup, celle-ci prit une teinte bleu turquoise, comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Allez, dis moi, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

_C'est tout bête tu sais.

_Allez », répéta-t-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et en voyant son sourire éclatant, il ne put que céder.

« Déjà, je n'ai présenté aucune de mes petites amies ni à ma grand mère, ni à Harry, ni à personne.

_A personne ? Tu ne leur as même pas présenté Lydia ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête, alors qu'un léger sourire victorieux prenait place sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Lydia, cela avait été la plus longue histoire de Teddy. Deux ans si ses souvenirs étaient justes. Les deux amants avaient dix sept ans quand leur histoire a commencé, et Victoire la détestait. Alors quand ils s'étaient séparés, elle avait été là pour lui, et apparemment, cela avait fait ses preuves, puisque maintenant Teddy était son petit ami.

« Ensuite, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ton père. Je ferais mieux de m'armer de ma baguette, crois moi.

_Mon père n'est pas non plus un ogre.

_Non, c'est un père qui veut protéger sa petite fille chérie pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse enlever par le méchant dragon.

_Un méchant dragon ? Moi je voyais plus les choses comme mon beau prince charmant. »

Il rigola, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux. Et la jeune blonde sut que le dernier argument n'allait pas être marrant du tout.

« Puis enfin, j'aurais adoré te présenter à mes parents. Je sais que je ne les ai jamais connus, mais j'aurais adoré que mon père soit fier de moi et que ma mère me dise si elle te trouvait jolie.

_Oh, Teddy. »

Elle le serra fort contre lui, alors qu'il cherchait un peu de réconfort. Finalement, cela faisait du bien que toutes ses peurs soient mises sur le tapis. Puis Victoire était la seule avec qui il voulait partager ça. L'unique.

« Merci d'être là, déclara-t-il.

_C'est normal Ted.

_Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mais lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe, elle sut qu'il fallait s'arrêter maintenant, où ils ne seraient justement pas capables de s'arrêter. Elle le poussa, et il cogna contre une des étagères, ce qui lui arracha un léger cri. Elle rigola, mais n'arrêta pourtant pas de l'embrasser, alors que ses mains se baladaient dans le bas de son dos. Ce dos qu'elle aimait tellement.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient en pleine séance de bécotage, ils n'entendirent pas les bruits dans les cuisines, et surtout pas la porte s'ouvrir sur le jeune James.

Lorsque le gryffondor vit son cousin embrasser (trop) passionnément sa cousine, dont la robe était anormalement trop remontée et les mains sous la chemise de Ted, et tout ça dans la réserve de la cuisine de mamy Molly, il n'eut qu'une réaction.

« Euuh ... »

Victoire retira rapidement ses mains du corps de son amant, et remit sa tenue en place. Le jeune garçon fit de même.

« James, qu'est ce que tu fous encore une fois là, gronda Teddy.

_C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

_Réponds.

_Non, toi réponds ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais à MA cousine dans la réserve de mamy Molly ? »

Et avec un sourire moqueur, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui fasse ? Des bébés, évidemment. »

Les yeux de la concernée s'ouvrirent alors que James courrait déjà dans le salon en hurlant.

« Bah quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il avec un sourire arrogant. Tout est officiel maintenant. »

Ils sortirent de la minuscule pièce en fermant la porte, alors qu'on pouvait déjà entendre l'aîné Potter crier dans le salon.

« Papa ! Teddy il fait des bébés à Victoire dans la réserve ! »


End file.
